Retaypedia Wiki
Welcome to the Retaypedia Wiki Retay a word only were power can describe who you really are. Entertaning Epicness series E.E.S Name: Calibur Wonderbolt Guild: Holy Grail Age: 23 Rank: S ------------ Abilities Thunder Angel slayer Magic: A magic that can equal with God slayer magic and devil slayer magic but is rare to come across as most people do not know how to obtain the magic some say you must be blessed with the magic to have access to it Thunder angel slayer Velocity: Calibur moves at great speed when he activates this move some say he moves at the speed of light. Thunder angel Slayer Bolt of Raiku: A bolt that hits the attended target and instantly connects to the surrounding targets in the vicinity Thunder angel Slayer Armor: A protecting Armor that shields Calibur from damage and a lot of magic attacks Right Hand of Angels Ewenth's part of the armor. When equipped, it boosts the abilities and magic power of the user only one time. It can also annulate every magic it touches and deplete the magic power of magically enhanced items. After it's used, the user must go on a "cooldown" state, sleeping for two hours. Heart of Angels: The user is unknown. When equipped, the user is immune to poison, sleep or hypnotic magic. It also increases the combat abilities of the user to a master level. The user can also teleport to any desired location. After it's used, the user must go on a "cooldown" state, sleeping for two hours. Kinetic Shock-The user gathers kinetic energy around their fists as blue energy spins around them. Once at an appropriate amount the user can punch with devistating power. Kinetic Wave-The creates more and more kinetic energy n their palm. After gathering enogh their palm is ingulfed in a cyclone of energy to attack the opponent with. Kinetic Whirlpool-The user creates a small tornado of energy that gathers more and more magic power as it spins. Once its grown it can be launched at the opponent with destructive force. Seismic Wave Seismic Field, as the name suggests, is a magic having to do with seismic waves. The user has the ability to release vibrations from their hands and feet, which travel through the ground, and when they come in contact with a creature or structure, the vibrations bounce back to the user, giving them the ability to feel the features of their surroundings which couldn't possibly be seen with the naked eye. This magic's mechanics work very similar to that of echolocation and can even provide blind people the ability to "see." The down side is that this magic cannot be used if the user isn't in contact with a solid substance. Shock Magic To use Shock Magic the user must already know Water and Lightning Magic. By fusing their Water Magic and Lightning Magic, the user produces jets of glowing, electrified water jets. By shooting these at a target that target will immediately get electricuted when they come in contact with the water. To fuse the Water and Lightning Magics the user must focus one element in one hand and the other in the other hand. Once that's done they bring their hands together and the magic fuses. This magic can also be used if a mage only knows one of the two parent magics, but only if they perform a Unison Raid with a mage that knows the other parent magic. Black Aura Magic Black Aurora is a type of magic in which the user fuses Light Magic with Darkness Magic. The result is a powerful balance of both elements in the form of Black Aurora. However, due to the mixing of polar opposites, Black Aurora Magic is very destructive. When in use, the user with gain a thin aura of magic around their person. This is a result of the destructive nature of the magic being contained. When the user decides to release Black Aurora, they must first contain it in one part of their body so they don't end up blowing everything up around them. Once the magic is released it spontaneously combusts, proving it's raw destructive nature. Thunder Angel slayer magic falling stars: Falling Stars (隕星, Insei) is an aerial based, long range Light Magic spell created by Sanjo Vista. Used in conjunction with flight-based magic, this spell is not meant for single combat, but rather to deal a decisive first blow to a wide range of enemies by the user. It is a two-tier spell, that is, that the spell has two levels to its' usage. The latter form being a more focused and devastating variant that trades range for increased destructive power—this form is called Overdrive (余り伝動, Amaridendō). In the dead of night, the spell is said to resemble a rain of shooting stars, hence the name. White Burst: This requires great concentration to execute properly. By concentrating lightning into his hand, and then shooting it outward, creating an arc of uncontrolled electricity, and causing damage to what ever hit, and when used on water it only increases the range. Due to his lack of concentration, and power it requires The user charges itself with red-black electricity.The electricity is discharged in a large ball, electrifying the surrounding atmosphere. The electricity then condenses and explodes. Be Intentions Bouncing Bolt Bomb: A bouncing bolt bomb is a varation designed specifically to bounce to a target across water in a manner to avoid obstacles such as other magic, or freinds and bystanders Live Lightning Bomb: This attack is basically a Thunder Bomb with a mind of It's own. Electro Nuke: A more concentrated and more powerful version. The Incredible Shrinking Blast: One of the most inventive versions, this attack can only be used by professinals as it requiresso much magic power. The user sends up a thunder bomb into the sky, and is answered by a series of lightning bolts connecting into a layer. The user shrinks the layer electrocuting everyone in it with the exception of the user. It eventually shrinks into another Thunder Bomb ready for use. White Bolt: A simply spell where the user fires a bolt of white lightning, capable of vaporizing anything caught in the blast. White Pulse: A spell where the user fires a shockwave of white lightning, shocking the opponent and repeling any projectiles fired at the user. Holy Healing: The user put their hands on a person's chest, delivering a quick jolt of lightning that infuses itself in the nerves and accelerates their healing prossess. Holy Resurrection: The user puts their hands on a deceased person's chest and, with a quick discharge of holy lightning, resets their heart and heals their injurys, resurrecting them from death. White Lightning Flash: The user uses their white lightning to create a bright light to blind the opponents. White Lightning Eruption: The user causes a white lightning bolt to come strait out of the ground underneath the opponent and electrocute them. White Lightning Barrage: The user creates multiple oversized spheres of white lightning to be fired at the opponent at high speeds, causing an explosion. Holy Lightning Lance: The user creates a lance made of pure white electricity and throws it at the opponent, creating a large explosion vaporizing anything caught in it. Holy Lightning Blade: The user creates a raw blade of white lightning to use against the opponent. This blade can cut through nearly everything it touches. Holy Storm: The user causes a large bolt of white lightning to erupt from the sky and onto the opponent. White Lightning Body: The user turns their body into a living lightning bolt. The user can travel at high speeds and electrocute anything that comes into contact with them. White Static Charge: The user places a charge on any conductive surface, creating a electrical landmine. If the opponent touches the conductive surface, they will be violently electrocuted. Storm of Pure Lightning: The user causes a massive amount of white lightning bolts to erupt from the sky and onto the opponent, completly vaporizing them. Holy Ion: The user creates a small sphere of white lightning which they throw at the opponent. The sphere gets larger and larger and hit the opponent, electrocuting if not vaporizing them entirley. White Lightning Punch/Kick: The user creates a orb of lightning around either there hands or their feet, allowing them greater striking power from their unarmed blows. Bio Calibur Wonderbolt is a wizard that is in the Holy grail guild he is similar to Laxus in physical similarities and Looks but power levels are greatly different as Calibur out matches Laxus in magic. Calibur obtain angel Slayer magic threw a Wizard name Hiro who has chosen him to be apart of his angel slayer army to fight against zeref and his demon slayer army. Calibur is known to be one of the strongest wizards in Fiore that Is not a legendary Mage he can even keep up on levels with Jura in combat, Calibur is able to control several types of electricity due to hes access to angel slayer magic, due to so he was given the nickname Wonderbolt. Some say that it is to complicated to try and out match him with hand to hand magic combat so they try other methods but end up short because he long line of Thunder spells, Calibur is also impervious to all lightning magic accept for God slayer lightning that is also the only lightning magic he can't devour to replenish he energy and strength